Current mitigation technologies of low frequency spectrum attenuation include acoustic hangers, Helmholtz resonators, chamber core resonators, coverage tube resonators, large volume resonators, and large mass systems. In tube resonators, the frequency is dictated by the length of the chamber(s) therein, which can be limited where size constraints exist. Consequently, an individual tube resonator is not broad band, i.e., the device operates in a narrow frequency range. However, multiple resonators can be tuned to different frequencies by adjusting their lengths such that an assembly of resonators can provide broad band attenuation.